quedate conmigo creepypasta
by kylie-samaSP
Summary: mi nuevo creepypasta.. pronto el origen


Mi nombre es Jessica, pero todos mis amigos me llaman jess, vivo con mi mamá y mi hermano mayor Sebastián, hace poco que mi mamá compro una casa en un pequeño pueblo rodeado de bosque, cuando llegamos me enamore de la nueva casa, era muy espaciosa, y mi habitación, es muy grande, me encantaba, mi hermano se veía igual de emocionado que yo, él tiene 20 años, yo solo 15, mi cabello es rubio y corto, tengo ojos verdes, apenas llegue y me hice varias amigas, aun no les digo donde vivo, pero sé que puedo tener una gran amistad con ellas.

Pasaron dos días desde que me mude aquí, ya casi había terminado de desempacar mis cosas, así que mi mamá me dejo salir a pasear un rato, apenas camine unos cuantos metros fuera de mi casa me encontré con una de las vecinas, ella se me acerco alegremente.- mucho gusto, tu debes ser nueva por aquí ¿no? Nunca antes te había visto- me dijo estrechándome la mano-sí, me mude hace dos días- le conteste estrechándole la mano también- dime jess, ¿tu cómo te llamas?- pregunte- soy nataly.. y tu… ¿en dónde vives?- señale la que actualmente era mi nueva casa, ella se puso extraña y retrocedió un poco, me extraño y le pregunte-¿te encuentras bien?- - l..!Lo siento mucho por ti! En verdad lo siento- me dijo y luego se fue corriendo – esta gente está loca- pensé mientras me metía a mi casa, fui con mi mamá que estaba lavando los trastes.

-mamá ¿esta casa tiene algo de malo?- pregunte acercándome a ella, mi mamá dejo los trastes y me miro confundida- ¿a qué se debe esta pregunta?- me dijo mientras se secaba las manos con una toalla- es que cuando salí me encontré con una vecina, y cuando le dije donde vivía, se puso extraña, dijo que lo sentía mucho por mí y luego se fue corriendo- - mira, te voy a decir la verdad- dio un suspiro acariciándose el cabello- cuando compre esta casa, el vendedor me advirtió que aquí habían vivido muchas personas, pero en la primera semana algunas se mudaban u otras simplemente desaparecían- rio un poco- según es porque, las primeras personas que vivieron aquí eran una pareja con su hija de 14 años, dicen que la niña sufrió un tipo de "accidente" y al día siguiente los padres abandonaron el pueblo- supuse que aquí la gente era muy supersticiosa o algo así, yo nunca había creído en esas cosas de fantasmas ni todo eso.

Esa noche mi mamá había salido del pueblo por unas cosas que se habían quedado en la casa anterior, mi hermano salió a una fiesta, pero era en un bar, así que yo no pude ir, me quede en casa viendo una película en mi cuarto, estuve ahí vario tiempo hasta que me fije en el reloj, eran poco más de las doce, comenzó a sonar mi celular, era un mensaje de mi hermano "llegare hasta después de las cinco, no te duermas muy tarde" decía, entonces, podría estar despierta un rato más, puse otra película, muy larga a mi parecer, seguí viendo la televisión, cuando empecé a sentirme cansada, vi el reloj, 3:12 pm, iba hacia mi cama cuando empezó a sonar el teléfono, baje rápido las escaleras y fui a la cocina, pero cuando conteste, no había nadie en la otra línea- de seguro solo fue una broma-pensé, estaba subiendo las escaleras cuando volvió a sonar el teléfono, fui otra vez- ¿hola? ¿Quién es?- se podía escuchar la respiración de quien fuera que estaba llamando -¡si es una broma no es gracioso!- estaba a punto de colgar, pero pude escuchar una voz femenina – aun no te duermas, sé que es tarde ..Pero… "_quédate conmigo_" – la última rase, sonó escalofriante, colgué inmediatamente, fuera quien fuera quien había llamada, me estaba espiando, corrí a mi cuarto y cerré la puerta con seguro.

-solo fue una coincidencia, ¡sí! Eso debió ser, una tonta coincidencia- me decía mentalmente a mí misma, iba de nuevo a mi cama cuando se escucharon sonidos extraños dentro del closet-¿ratones?- abrí el closet, pero dentro de el solo habían unas cuantas cosas que ya había desempacado, pero, algo me llamo la atención, era una cajita gris de cartón, eso no era mío, y no estaba ahí en la mañana, la abrí con cuidado y me quede completamente atónita al ver su contenido, era una fotografía, de un cadáver cuyas extremidades habían sido cortadas por la mitas, y escrito en sangre decía _"quédate conmigo" _ tire muy asustada la cajita dentro del closet y lo cerré, de pronto se fueron todas las luces, busque entre mis cosas una linterna, empezó a sonar el timbre, me asome por la ventana para ver quién era, no había nadie, se escucharon de nuevo los sonidos dentro del closet. Camine lentamente hasta él y lo abrí, la cajita.. ¡ya no estaba! Recordé lo que me había dicho mi mamá esa tarde –_quédate conmigo- _escuche detrás de mí, sentí un escalofrió recorrerme todo el cuerpo,di lentamente media vuelta, viendo a una chica de aproximadamente mi edad.. pero… ella no era parecida a mi… no se parecía en nada a mí, en donde debía estar el ojo izquierdo, solo tenía un hueco, aunque casi no se le notaba por el cabello que cubría esa zona, sin contar sus brazos y piernas.

Trate de correr, pero ella me sujeto de la muñeca, haciendo que soltara la linterna, empecé a llorar- ¡DEJAME IR POR FAVOR!- grite desesperada- si eso quieres- su otra mano cargaba un hacha, sentí como corto mi brazo, un dolor desesperante, caí al piso desangrándome rápidamente, no dejaba de llorar, la linterna apuntaba hacia mí, tomo mi otro brazo y lo corto de igual manera, gritaba envuelta en lágrimas – no creo que puedas abrir así la puerta, y si no puedes irte de aquí, no se para que te sirven las piernas- dijo con un tono siniestro, que incluso en esa circunstancia me aterraba, corto la mitad de mi pierna derecha, su risa era escalofriante, corto de la misma manera mi otra pierna, sabía que moriría, solo pude ver lo que quedaba de mi cuerpo en un charco de sangre, antes de dar mi último suspiro, escuche

_Quédate conmigo_

Cuando dieron las 5:20 Sebastián acababa de llegar a la casa, al intentar prender la luz se dio cuenta de que no había electricidad, suspiro resignado subiendo las escaleras, pero, algo le llamo la atención, dentro del cuarto de su hermana menor se podía ver una pequeña luz, abrió la puerta y se quedó paralizado al ver a su hermana sin la mitad de los brazos y piernas, siendo apuntada con una linterna, y debajo de ella en el piso escrito con sangre:

_"quédate conmigo"_


End file.
